


SOP

by Spatzi



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, one-sided Ray Person/Nate Fick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ray sometimes wishes they were Oscar Mike all the time...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ray's happiest when he is because he doesn't have to deal with those lips and those green eyes that seem to promise something he can't really grasp.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOP

Ray sometimes wishes they were Oscar Mike all the time. Fatigue would probably kill him, but anything is better than having to deal with Brad and the LT fucking each other with their eyes. It happens almost every time when they're parked, and Ray has started dubbing it as the Hitman Two Actual SOP since it's always Fick who initiates. Usually Ray doesn't mind when the eye-fucking happens, but recently it's gotten a little too tough for him to properly function when they get optically rowdy and he's in the immediate vicinity. At least when they're Oscar Mike, Lt. Fick doesn't have the time or opportunity to make an A-O of their victor; he's near the back of their chain of humvees _and_ Brad's mind. Ray's happiest when he is because he doesn't have to deal with those lips and those green eyes that seem to promise something he can't really grasp. It's bad enough that he has to deal with the sexual tension, but he could do with not having to come up with the reasons for why he needs to see Doc for some chafing issues every morning—each time the shit hits the fan he gets to see the residual lust in Fick's—no, _Nate_ 's—eyes and fuck it...  
  
He'd rather drive through one Iraqi border to the next than need more than two or three combat jacks a night.


End file.
